With the development of the fourth generation of mobile phone mobile communication technology standards generation (4G), an antenna becomes one of the most important components of an wireless communication device. Long term evolution (LTE) used in the 4G network can be divided into Frequency-Division Duplex (FDD) LTE and Time-Division Duplex (TDD) LTE and includes thirty-six kinds of frequency bands. Therefore, it is necessary to make the antenna of the 3G network can also operate at the frequency bands of the 4G network.